The Hacker's Journal Part 2
by midnight's fat
Summary: The exciting squeal to The hacker's Journal part 2. Patrick and Sandy are Secret agents? Spongebob and Patrick aren't friends anymore? What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any of its logos or anything.

The Hackers Journal...

"Goddammit!" Patrick shouted "How are we going to find him without our best agent on the job."

"Calm down, Patrick." Said his friend Sandy

"We will find him. Don't worry Patrick." Mr. Krabs tried to assure them

"Well we can't find him if we don't have the correct resources."

"Its to hard to find him."

"Hey! Gold team. What are your reports?"

"What does it matter? Without Squidward we have no backbone." Patrick cried

"Patrick! I think the best two Agents in Bikini Bottom can handal this." Mr. Krabs decided

"Step into my office. We need to talk."

"Yes Sir." Patrick said glumly

"Patrick. How long have you worked here?"

Patrick remembered all the times he and Spongebob told each other they would be bff's. He began to hold back tears.

"Ever since me and Spongebob-" Patrick started

"I'm waiting" Mr. Krabs decicded

"Ever since stopped being friends." Patrick declared

"And when was that?"

"3 years ago." Patrick mumbled

"What was that?"

"3 years ago!" Patrick shouted overcome with tears and anger

"Why are you mad?"

"I don't know!" Patrick replied "I guess that I just am still sad my partner is gone."

"That doesn't mean much, Patrick. You need to get your head in the game."

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Its not as easy as you might think!"

"Patrick If your going to scream and shoutt then I must aask you to leeaave my office."

"GLADLY!"

Patrick emerged from the room with such anger that he almost destroyed the door to ' officce. He met an eavesdropping Sandy Cheeks at the door.

"What happened in there?" she asked

"I'm surpized you didn't hear!"

Meanwhile in a far off land...

"_I__will have to compile all of my "projects" into this book_." I thought "_They__are almost here_."

"That's it we will have to go find him!"

"Why don't we just wait until we get orders? Then we can have a whole team." Sandy suggested

"I've already tried to convince them." Patrick replied "They still won't listen to me. They want to wait for orders."

"Well then, doesn't that seem more sane?" Sandy said

"No. Its crazy. He is still out there. We should be fighting him."

"Oh come on Patrick. What is going to be able to do. He doesn't have a computer."

"He can go to a library."

"We have a huge arrest warrent for him."

Patrick sighed

"Look Patrick-" Sandy began, but no Patrick would not allow her to finish

"Look Sandy! Its not just as easy as 123!" Patrick yelled "He has a laptop."

"He has a what?" Sandy said blankly. Although Patrick could still hear the anger in her voice

"And somehow he has internet connection."

"Oh my God. I had no idea. That's why you want to just pick up and go!"

"Yes Sandy. I can't take it anymore. He must be caught."

"But we can't just leave everything. I can't just abandon my science!"

"But you can always come back to it. Besides, nobody asked you to come. And if you won't come with me then i'll go alone!"

"Fine!"

"NO NO SANDY! I'LL JUST ACOMPANY MYSELF ON THIS HUGE TRIP!"

"Okay i'll come!"

"OH SURE JUST LET ME-" Then he realized exactly what Sandy had said "You will?"

"Yes. We will leave in the morning" Sandy agreed "Is that okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah its great!"

"Good be here at the butt-crack of dawn. Then we will leave."

"I just didn't expect you to say yes."

"_Finally,__its done_._Now I must get rid of it_"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any of its logos or anything.

The Hackers Journal...

"Goddammit!" Patrick shouted "How are we going to find him without our best agent on the job."

"Calm down, Patrick." Said his friend Sandy

"We will find him. Don't worry Patrick." Mr. Krabs tried to assure them

"Well we can't find him if we don't have the correct resources."

"Its to hard to find him."

"Hey! Gold team. What are your reports?"

"What does it matter? Without Squidward we have no backbone." Patrick cried

"Patrick! I think the best two Agents in Bikini Bottom can handal this." Mr. Krabs decided

"Step into my office. We need to talk."

"Yes Sir." Patrick said glumly

"Patrick. How long have you worked here?"

Patrick remembered all the times he and Spongebob told each other they would be bff's. He began to hold back tears.

"Ever since me and Spongebob-" Patrick started

"I'm waiting" Mr. Krabs decicded

"Ever since stopped being friends." Patrick declared

"And when was that?"

"3 years ago." Patrick mumbled

"What was that?"

"3 years ago!" Patrick shouted overcome with tears and anger

"Why are you mad?"

"I don't know!" Patrick replied "I guess that I just am still sad my partner is gone."

"That doesn't mean much, Patrick. You need to get your head in the game."

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Its not as easy as you might think!"

"Patrick If your going to scream and shoutt then I must aask you to leeaave my office."

"GLADLY!"

Patrick emerged from the room with such anger that he almost destroyed the door to ' officce. He met an eavesdropping Sandy Cheeks at the door.

"What happened in there?" she asked

"I'm surpized you didn't hear!"

Meanwhile in a far off land...

"_I__will have to compile all of my "projects" into this book_." I thought "_They__are almost here_."

"That's it we will have to go find him!"

"Why don't we just wait until we get orders? Then we can have a whole team." Sandy suggested

"I've already tried to convince them." Patrick replied "They still won't listen to me. They want to wait for orders."

"Well then, doesn't that seem more sane?" Sandy said

"No. Its crazy. He is still out there. We should be fighting him."

"Oh come on Patrick. What is going to be able to do. He doesn't have a computer."

"He can go to a library."

"We have a huge arrest warrent for him."

Patrick sighed

"Look Patrick-" Sandy began, but no Patrick would not allow her to finish

"Look Sandy! Its not just as easy as 123!" Patrick yelled "He has a laptop."

"He has a what?" Sandy said blankly. Although Patrick could still hear the anger in her voice

"And somehow he has internet connection."

"Oh my God. I had no idea. That's why you want to just pick up and go!"

"Yes Sandy. I can't take it anymore. He must be caught."

"But we can't just leave everything. I can't just abandon my science!"

"But you can always come back to it. Besides, nobody asked you to come. And if you won't come with me then i'll go alone!"

"Fine!"

"NO NO SANDY! I'LL JUST ACOMPANY MYSELF ON THIS HUGE TRIP!"

"Okay i'll come!"

"OH SURE JUST LET ME-" Then he realized exactly what Sandy had said "You will?"

"Yes. We will leave in the morning" Sandy agreed "Is that okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah its great!"

"Good be here at the butt-crack of dawn. Then we will leave."

"I just didn't expect you to say yes."

"_Finally,__its done_._Now I must get rid of it_"


End file.
